Metroid Whine Slumpters
by supremesonic
Summary: Trace finds himself unwillingly thrown into an online world, knowing little of how it works... But can this event give him a chance to test his skills? Or is every other online hunter just going to crush his hopes, in this parody of the popular DS game?


**Metroid whine Slumpters**

Trace looked around at the surroundings that were becoming most familiar to him now - The foreboding darkness that completely surrounded him, the strange sensation of being trapped in nothingness, and nothing to do but watch the three boxes in front of him, the only point of interest to be seen for miles. It was strange, but after the initial shock of being thrown into this confusing universe he was beginning to enjoy it... Being able to fine-tune his fighting skills all the time... He also liked marveling at how nearly every single hunter in the universe seemed to like using the Imperialist he had mastered, but how all of them completely failed at even aiming it straight. Glancing back upwards at the boxes above him he saw one was finally flashing a bright green light, illuminating slightly the area around him and bathing him in an eerie green aura. It was time again, he thought, preparing himself and thinking strongly about Alinos Perch - For some strange reason, when he did this he seemed to appear there completely randomly. He didn't care why; he just liked the fact he could hide in a corner and shoot the people who thought it was clever to stand still. With a resounding beep that echoed all around him, Trace felt himself lifted off his feet and sent flying through the air, the wind roaring against him as he toppled into oblivion...

As soon as this mayhem had started, it stopped. Trace opened his eye slowly and was faced once again with the dusty ruins of the perch. He smiled happily to himself, it was certainly a good start... Before he could ever get his bearings together, however, a hunter appeared rapidly from behind a rock. Trace stared. The battered and bloody skin, the slight crackle of electricity radiating off his body, the menacing look in his eyes... It could only be Kanden. This could be a close battle, Trace thought, raising his weapon - You could never really tell before they began. Suddenly, Kanden transformed! The whole body morphed into the menacing slug-like form Trace now saw in front of him, and already the Stinglarva was shedding from the tail and heading towards his position. He dashed out the way, not looking back until he was a fair distance away from the target. Spinning round and aiming his Imperialist again, he was faced with the... Stinglarva. Trace moved again, span round, and there was the Stinglarva. For a few boring minutes Trace repeated this process, dodging alt-form attacks and cursing existence. In the end, Trace's patience snapped. He transformed rapidly into the Triskelion and lunged directly at the slithering foe, ripping him into pieces before he could really be damaged himself. Only another repetitive minute later did he feel the roar of success and was thrown back into the void he had came from. That was insanely stupid, he thought, glancing back up at the boxes. At least I can look forward to another fight soon...

Five minutes later...

Trace was extremely bored, reduced to running round in circles and poking himself in strange places for no real reason. The stupid boxes wouldn't light up after all this time, and Trace could hardly bring himself to stare at them half-heartedly once again... But then, he jumped to his feet! One was finally alight! The battle would begin soon! He could feel the blood pumping, the adrenaline flowing! It was time for the true...

The light went out. Trace had to refrain from shooting himself.  
Ten minutes later...

Only when he was lying lazily on the floor with his eye closed did Trace finally feel the rush of a starting battle. He didn't have time to think of a good fighting place, instead tumbling clumsily into the Combat Hall for about the 20th time this hour. Already he could sense there were two powerful hunters in these ruins - He span round looking for them for a few seconds, desperately seeking a kill. Finally, he saw his foes in battle... Or rather, he saw a morph ball run over and kill a helpless Noxus on the other side of the arena. He took a few shots at the rolling ball of death, only for it to rapidly dash away from him... And into the clumsy Noxus charging directly at it. Dead again. Feeling angry, Trace rapidly began to move towards the now-biped form of Samus Aran, taking careful shots at her head as she charged towards him. Great, he thought happily, the fight was really going to start now! Preparing for the kill, Trace was shocked and amazed when she ran directly past him. By the time he span round, kicking up a small cloud of dust, he saw she was blasting the hell out of a slowly spinning Vhoscythe. Noxus was dead again, and it was only another two minutes before Samus had left Noxus seriously depressed and Trace considering whether it would be easier to stab himself with rusty nails then do these fights once again.

Back in the darkness, Trace felt like he could rip the limbs of the next hunter that even looked him in the eye, and looking up at the singular glowing box showed he wouldn't have to wait long to hopefully achieve this goal. Sure enough, he soon began flying through the air once again, wondering if the day could get any worse in the process. With a small thud, he landed on the familiar ground of Alinos Perch, and instantly got to work... Trace raced to the high ground, taking out his Imperialist and aiming it slowly at the already clear figure of Weavel in the distance. He was moving slowly, but that was no real problem... With one victorious pull on the trigger, Trace watched the bright red beam pierce his opponent's head and kill them instantly. Things were looking up, he thought, shifting his position and easily repeating the process as Weavel raced out of an alcove. These battles were fun again! He would become the ultimate hunter soon enough, he was...

Suddenly, darkness consumed him. Wondering what was going on, he saw words forming in front of his eyes that he could hardly understand or believe...  
"There are not enough players to continue. Press the A button to return to the menu."


End file.
